Tonight
by YoursTrulyJaneDoe
Summary: She got like this sometimes. Different. In a way meeker, like someone had taken all her bravado. I didn't question her about it though because if Jade wants to tell you something she will, if she doesn't she won't. Cheshroy goodness. Inspired by We are Young by Fun.


I took a deep breath trying in vain to get my thoughts in order, already knowing it was no use. My so-called friends had left when she showed up out of the blue, like usual. They're doing god knows what in the bathroom. I sigh wondering why she's here, but she's probably wondering the same thing about me. Old Roy wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this unless it was for information, but I'm not even really Roy so, it's not like it matters. I've been on my way to rock bottom ever since figuring out I was a clone.

Jade is waiting on a seat across the shady bar. I'd know that unceremonious poof of black hair anywhere, although I'd never admit, I'd never know any part of her anywhere. I'm just staring at her as she orders a drink. A wearing sun glasses walks up. I'm not jealous because Jade isn't someone who can be controlled much less owned, and that's what jealousy is when you own something and you don't want anyone else to have it. Also, he's not her type, I would know. He starts up a conversation about one of her more visible scars, he's talking loud enough for me to hear from where I'm standing in the deserted bar.

I know the story behind that scar, like I know many others, because I gave it to her. She's seems to have forgotten how she got it though because that's what she tells him. She has so many; I'm not surprised she forgot. When we started whatever- this-is I tried to apologize, but she just laughed. I wanted to it back because as much as hate to say it, I care for her, and the thought of hurting her now makes me sick to my stomach. Good thing I'm not really a hero anymore or that could have been a hazard.

She quickly dispatches the guy like I knew she would. Then she turns around in her stool and stares straight at me with that Cheshire grin of hers. I can tell something's up when I walk across the bar to where she's paying her tab and I get a close up look at her eyes. Her eyes look regretful, and Jade is a lot of thing regretful is not one of them. We walk out of the bar together, into the cold Star City night. I throw my arm around her shoulders when I see goose bumps. I know not to say anything because even if I do I'm not going to get an answer unless she wants me to have them. We keep walking until we're at one of safe houses. This is the only one I know of, but I know she has tons more.

She slips out from under my arm to open the door, but grabs my hand to tug me in. And as soon as she locks the door an turns back to me, I grab her and press her against my body. Even though it's completely dark I can see the white of her teeth as she smirks at my actions. I use that as guide as I kiss her. My lips melding against hers in the darkness, suddenly it's too hot for my jacket and quickly I discard it to the floor, without breaking the kiss. _**  
**_

She pushes me into the nearest wall her hands, that had been on my chest, wander up and around my neck to tug at my hair. She lets out a self-satisfied sigh, and for some reason it's really hot in here, even though it's freezing outside. Then she's pulling away and maybe it isn't that hot in here anymore but, Jesus, now I want it to be again. She walks past the kitchen, and down the hallway into what I know for a fact is the bedroom, and she doesn't even look back to see if I'll follow. Because, Damn it, we both know I will. 

When she gets there she's laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. And I knows nothing's going to happen tonight because this has happened before. She gets in this state, usually after she visits Artemis or her mom, where she's just different, like she loses her bravado after being with them. I walk over and lay down next to her on the bed. She curls into my side burying her face into my neck, while I run my fingers through her hair. That's how we stay for the rest of the night, and when I wake up the next morning for the first time ever, she's still there.


End file.
